


Blind Me

by bessemerprocess



Category: Anderson Cooper 360 RPF, Countdown RPF, Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US), Real News RPF, The Rachel Maddow Show RPF
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-09
Updated: 2008-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel interrupts Keith and Anderson in Keith's new office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Me

Keith's office has a desk and towers of boxes and that's about it. He doesn't even have a chair yet. Not that he needs a chair at this particular moment. The desk serves as a perfectly good place to push Anderson down on to. Anderson doesn't seem to care about the rough landing, if anything he seems to enjoy it. Keith loses himself in Anderson's moans, picking up the pace, losing himself in the rhythm. Anderson wiggles his arm free from under his body and gets a hand on his cock and the sight sends Keith over the edge. Anderson follows a second later with a grunt. The squeak that follows that doesn't come from either of them and Keith's attempt to spin around and see where the noise is coming from sends Anderson sprawling on the floor.

"Ow," he says. "What was that for?"

Keith doesn't have to explain, because they both see Rachel at the same time. She's on the other side of Keith's new glass door and she's laughing so hard that he thinks she might fall over. Rachel pulls herself together enough to give them a little wave and then disappear before either man can figure out what to do.

"You said no would be here," Anderson says reproachfully.

"No one was supposed to be here!" Keith exclaims, hands in the air.

Anderson rolls his eyes and picks himself off the floor. "At the very least, get some blinds."


End file.
